


Morning Sex

by WrittenBySarah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Lazy Sex, Morning Sex, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenBySarah/pseuds/WrittenBySarah
Summary: Jumin is woken up by a MC who is having some dirty dreams.





	Morning Sex

You and Jumin were snuggled up in your ginormous, king-sized bed. Your back was pressed up against your husband chest as you both slept, his arm lightly draped over your body. The early morning sun was beginning to peak through the expensive curtains. It was a Sunday morning and thankfully, for once, both of you could sleep in.

Jumin’s eyes slowly opened, due to the sound of soft moans coming from your mouth. He watches your chest rise and fall through his sleepy eyes. Your silky, lace trimmed babydoll had rode up over your hips, revealing your matching panties underneath. Your breaths were shaky and your almost bare bum rubbed against Jumin’s crotch, grinding lightly as you slept.

Jumin’s eyes widened, watching as you unknowingly whimpered and call out him name in your sleep. You must have been having a rather naughty dream about him. It didn’t take long at all, for a tent to grow in Jumin’s designer pajama pants. Jumin placed his hand on your shoulder and gave you a small shake.

“MC…” he said in a sleepy voice, trying to wake you up. You responded with a soft groan, narrowly opening your tired eyes. You woke up slightly out of breath, with a warm feeling in your lower stomach. 

You roll over slowly, to face your husband. He slides his large hands around your waist, and pulls you in to his bare chest. You feel his hard member poking at your leg. 

“Good morning…” You whisper into his chest. He pushes some strands of your hair behind your ears, and lays a kiss on your forehead. You respond to this by placing a kiss on his lips. He takes you by surprise by slipping his tongue into your mouth tenderly, while massaging the back of your neck with his hand.

You deepen the kiss, mixing your own tongue with his. Your hand moves straight down to the bulge in your husband’s pants, faintly running your fingers across it. Jumin moans into your mouth, before lazily pulling you onto his lap.

You straddle him, placing your hands on his chest. Jumin’s delicate fingers wander under your top and along the soft skin of your stomach. You lean down and dig into his neck, lightly sucking on his skin. You start to more your hips back and forth, rubbing your covered entrance against Jumin’s bulge. He squeezes your waist, making you giggle into the crook of his neck. 

You sit up on your knees momentarily, and pull Jumin’s pants from around his waist, to reveal his hard rod. Jumin takes this opportunity to pull down your panties too. You thread them through your legs and toss them to the side. 

You slowly stroke his member, as he kneads your clothed breasts. You take the head of his cock and press it against your slit, not inserting it just yet. Jumin holds the base of his cock, as you rub yourself against it. Once you feel wet enough, you give Jumin a nod and he positions the tip at you entrance. He puts his other hand on your hip, and guides you down onto him. 

The feeling of his cock sliding into you sends pleasureful shivers through your body. You place your hands on Jumin’s shoulders and begin slowly moving your body up and down on his member. He has a tight grip on your hips as you ride him, his groin bucking upwards, moving with you. His lips find yours again and you two share a passionate kiss, moaning in between breaths.

Both of your gestures are lazy and slow, but are still full of love and intensity. You wrap your arms around your husbands neck and hug him tightly, as you bounce on his lap. His large hands are now at the small of your back, as his cock slips in and out of you. Your legs are weak at his slow, hard strides. 

You feel yourself coming close to an orgasm, heat enveloping your body. You roll your hips, making his cock rub against your sweet spot perfectly, and an overwhelming pleasure begins to spark in you. You through your head back and Jumin begins pushing into harder and faster. You feel him twitch, and release his hot seed inside you. You both ride out your orgasms until the end, before flopping down onto your husband’s chest. You feel his member soften inside you as he traces his fingers tenderly along your shoulders and back. He kisses your forehead again you both dose off back to sleep.


End file.
